


Hogwarts Legends: The Bully and The Flower Year 1

by FairyGoddessFF



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comedy, Drama, First War with Voldemort, Marauders' Era, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyGoddessFF/pseuds/FairyGoddessFF
Summary: Lily and Severus have been best friends since Severus witnessed first hand Lily doing signs of magic. Their friendship will soon be tested once they get on the train ride to Hogwarts and they meet The Marauders.





	Hogwarts Legends: The Bully and The Flower Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Story is Canon, following the universe of J.K. Rowling.

  
Author's notes: Scene used from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, no copyright infringment intended.  


* * *

James

 

  

The Potters were a typical wizarding family. Naturally, not a day ever goes by without magic in the Potter house. “Incendio,” Eleanor Potter muttered as she started a fire to roast a chicken for lunch. Pinky, their house elf was washing dishes at the sink while Charles Potter and their only son, James worked on setting the table. It was a usual day in the Potter home.

Twenty moons ago, the Potters thought they could not have a child; they had used countless different brews and potions and even consulted with St. Mungo’s Centre for Magical Conception, yet nothing happened. Nine years later, the Potters were finally blessed with a healthy baby boy. James was their only son, and the youngest cousin throughout the rest of the Potter family, so he was a little spoiled.

James loved his parents very much, but they were older than most. He had no one his age to play with while growing up, which was why he looked forward to going to Hogwarts so much. It was summer, and James could hardly contain his excitement about going off to the magical institution where his parents met, to start school for the first time in September. The school held such significance to the Potter family. Everyone in the family had been sorted into Gryffindor house. Needless to say, James hoped to be sorted into Gryffindor house to carry on the family tradition, maybe even making a good friend or two.

A brown barn owl arrived, rapping its claw on the kitchen window. The owl had a letter held in its beak. The envelope was made of yellow parchment, and had a familiar purple wax seal on it. James got up quickly and rushed over to let the owl in. The owl dropped the letter right into his hands.

James read the front of the envelope. It stated who it was addressed to in fancy, emerald-green ink: Mr J. Potter The Bedroom on the Third Floor

Potter Manor

Cardiff

Wales

“Blimey, it’s from Hogwarts,” said James, recognizing the seal on the back of the envelope. “Can I open it, Daddy?”

Mr. Potter peered over the Daily Prophet and looked at the name on the letter. “It’s addressed to you, isn’t it?”

James was ecstatic. The famous letter from Hogwarts had finally arrived. He carefully opened the seal of the envelope, pulling out the contents and reading it out loud.

Dear Mr James Harold Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

James did not bother finishing the rest of the letter. He was very pleased. He could finally go to school, make friends, and be around others his age. But he secretly hoped that he could do his parents proud.

“I’m going to Hogwarts,” said James, proudly.

Mrs. Potter rushed over to her son, tears welling up in her eyes, enveloping him with a big hug, and kissing him on his forehead. “Mummy, I am finally going to learn magical arts,” he said to his mother, lovingly.

“Oh, James, I am so happy for you, my dear. You will have a lovely time at Hogwarts. I must write to the other members of the family to tell them the wonderful news!” Mrs. Potter exclaimed proudly before rushing off to send owls.

Mr. Potter put down the paper and walked over to James, giving him a hug. “You’ll do well at Hogwarts, just like everyone else in the family.” 

 

***

 

 

Lily It was an unusually hot summer’s day. Lily was sitting on the couch in the living room, drinking cold lemonade and watching The Brady Bunch on television. Lily looked like an ordinary, pretty eleven-year-old girl with her beautiful auburn hair and large green eyes, but there had always been something different about her. Something that had not gone unnoticed by herself or the rest of the Evans family while growing up.

She was six when a strange incident happened in the kitchen; a glass bowl that rested safely on top of the refrigerator was fine, until Lily walked by. All of a sudden, it fell off the top of the fridge and crashed to the floor, breaking into several pieces. Lily freaked out when her mother walked through the door. With tears in her eyes, she told her mother what happened. Her mother understood, telling Lily it was an accident and that they can put it back together with hot glue. When Lily and her mother, Kathleen, walked into the kitchen with the hot glue, the bowl was back on top of the refrigerator, all in one piece.

As Lily grew older, she began to see even more of the strange things that always seemed to happen whenever she was around something. One time when Lily and Petunia were playing on a nearby field, she discovered the truth about herself and what she was.

*Lily swung higher and higher next to Petunia, feeling the cool air on her face. She had always felt light and free on the swing.

“Lily, don’t do it!” shrieked her sister.

But Lily ignored Petunia and let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flew into the air, launching herself skywards with a great shout of laughter, and she soared through the air, floating a little before landing far too lightly onto the ground.

“Mummy told you not to!”

Petunia stopped her swing, then leapt up, hands on hips.

“Mummy said you weren’t allowed, Lily!”

“But I’m fine,” said Lily, still giggling. “Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do.”

Petunia glanced around. Lily had picked up a fallen flower from a nearby bush. Petunia advanced, torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals.

“Stop it!” shrieked Petunia.

“It’s not hurting you,” said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back on the ground.

“It’s not right,” said Petunia, her eyes following the flower’s flight to the ground, and lingered upon it. “How do you do it?” she added with a definite longing in her voice.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” said a boy. A boy with a curtain of greasy black hair, black clothes, and pallid skin jumped out from behind the bushes. His name was Severus Snape. Petunia shrieked and ran back toward the swings, but Lily remained where she was.

“What’s obvious?” asked Lily.

“You’re...you’re a witch,” whispered Severus.

“That’s not a nice thing to say to somebody!” Lily retorted. She turned, nose in the air, and marched off toward her sister.

“No!” Severus exclaimed, moving swiftly, trying to catch up to Lily. “You are. You are a witch. I’ve been watching you for a while. But there’s nothing wrong with that. My mum’s one and I’m

a wizard.”

“A wizard!” shrieked Petunia, her courage returning now that she had recovered from the shock of his unexpected appearance. “I know who you are. You’re that Snape boy! They live near Spinner’s End by the river,” she told Lily. “Why have you been spying on us?”

“Haven’t been spying,” said Severus, hot and uncomfortable and dirty haired in the bright sunlight. Wouldn’t spy on you, anyway,“ he added spitefully, “you’re a Muggle.”

Petunia did not understand the word, but she could hardly mistake his tone.

“Lily, come on, we’re leaving!” she said shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister at once, glaring at Severus as she left.

Since that fateful day, Lily began spending much of her time with Severus, she considered him to be her best friend. Severus taught Lily everything there was to know about the wizarding world, and what to expect when they go to Hogwarts. Severus told Lily that one of the teachers from the school will visit her at her house and explain to her parents what will happen and how she will get to school. Lily’s thoughts about Hogwarts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

Laura Evans walked out of the study where George Evans, her husband, had spent the whole afternoon working on some drafts for his job. Laura walked over to the door and answered it. Lily peered under her mother’s shoulder to see who was at the door. Standing at the entrance was a tall, thin and elderly man. He was wearing long robes, a long purple cloak, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles, and his nose was very long and crooked. The old man also had a long white beard that went past his torso.

“Hello,” said Laura. “May I help you?”

The old man’s voice was a bit raspy, but his kindly eyes held wisdom. “Hello, Mrs Evans. I am here to talk to you and your husband, and your daughter, Lily.”

Mrs. Evans looked at the old man suspiciously, taken aback by his strange appearance. “I’m sorry sir, I’m afraid I don’t know who you are.”

“If you will allow me to explain to you and your husband, all questions will be answered,” said the old man, calmly. Mrs. Evans stepped back to allow the man inside her home. The old man followed Mrs. Evans and both went right into the living room. Lily sat up and immediately turned off the television out of respect for the guest.

“Please sir, make yourself comfortable, I will only be a minute while I go get my husband,” Mrs Evans stated before leaving and going to the study to fetch her husband.

Lily sat down very nervously on the couch. She knew this day was coming. She had been anticipating it since she became best friends with Severus, and spending several summers with him, listening to his stories about the wizarding world, and the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily was lost in her thoughts when Mr. Evans came walking behind Mrs. Evans as they both came into the living room.

The old man cleared his throat, snapping Lily out of her reverie. “My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. By now, I expect you both have noticed that strange things have been happening around Lily since she was a little girl. Perhaps she has also been manifesting signs of unusual gifts or talents around people or objects, meaning her doing things you wouldn’t consider normal. There is a logical explanation for it all, you see Lily is a witch.”

Mr and Mrs Evans both had shocked looks on their faces. “Excuse me professor, I don’t believe I heard you correctly, did you say Lily is a witch?” asked Mrs. Evans, looking completely flabbergasted.

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head. “Yes, Mrs. Evans, you heard me correctly. The unusual things that have been occurring around Lily were signs of her magical abilities. They have been manifesting since she was a toddler.”

Mrs. Evans began to sniffle as she got up off the sofa, kneeling and hugging Lily tightly. “Oh sweetheart, I always knew there was something special about you since the day you were born.”

Professor Dumbledore looked quite pleased. “I am very happy you both are handling the news quite well. Most parents have been known to act irrationally when they hear news of this sort. So I have more to share.”

Mr and Mrs Evans both looked at Professor Dumbledore. “There’s more?” Mr. Evans asked.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. “Yes, Lily will now have to attend a school that will be filled with others just like herself. She’ll attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the finest witches and wizards of our world have been educated and found success in their chosen magical profession throughout our history.”

So, Lily has to go to this special school, is that correct Professor?” Mr Evans asked.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. “Yes.” Professor Dumbledore pulled out some pieces of parchment from the sleeve of his unusual attire and handed them to Mr Evans. “These will tell you everything you need to know and how to obtain your supplies for school. You will need to be at platform nine and three-quarters at King’s Cross train station on the first of September.”

Mr. Evans was about to question the existence of a platform nine and three-quarters, but Professor Dumbledore had already disappeared with a ‘pop’. “Impossible,” Mr Evans

whispered, staring at the now empty spot where the professor had been sitting.

“I can’t believe I’m going to Hogwarts,” Lily whispered. Petunia came out of the kitchen with a scowl.

“Petunia, we have a witch in the family, isn’t it wonderful!” Mrs. Evans boasted. Petunia continued to look at Lily with a scowl on her face.

Petunia was seething inside. Unknown to Lily, Petunia had always been jealous of her. She longed for magical abilities and was angry she had none. Her envy of her sister’s special talents had always been in her heart. Seeing how proud her parents were of Lily being a witch tore at her relentlessly.

Lily rushed excitedly over to Petunia’s side. “Tuney, I’m going to Hogwarts. Severus was right. It’s all true! I’m a witch. I am going miss you terribly.”

Petunia looked at Lily and gave a great big sigh before running off to her room without saying a word.

“What’s wrong?” Lily cried. But Petunia ignored her sister’s concerned voice and hurried on. Lily looked at Petunia’s retreating figure and felt very sad. Her only sister did not want her to go to Hogwarts.

“She’ll be alright, Lily, I’ll talk to her later,” Mrs. Evans said in a comforting tone.

Lily sighed and sat down on the sofa, her happiness marred by her sister’s angry behavior. She did not know what she had done wrong for Petunia to treat her this way. Little did she know that from that moment on, things with Petunia were never going to be the same again.

 


End file.
